


Juiced

by crownglass39



Series: Bad Sex Series [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownglass39/pseuds/crownglass39
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John <i>used</i> to like orange juice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  
[Juiced](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=9153) by [Crownglass39](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewuser.php?uid=1382)  


  
Summary: John _used_ to like orange juice.  
Categories: Slash Pairings > McKay/Sheppard Characters:  Rodney McKay  
Genres:  Established Relationship, Humour  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  2 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 608 Read: 4835  
Published: 07 Oct 2006 Updated: 25 Mar 2007 

1: Juiced by Crownglass39

John _used_ to like orange juice. Freshly squeezed, with pulp and just a little bit of the bitter tang that you only get when you squeeze the juice yourself.

He remembered fondly going to the mall with his mom when he was little and with a promise that "if he was good" he'd get an Orange Julius. A perfect combination of sweetness, tang and foam, Mmmm...bliss.

When the Daedelus started bringing orange juice among the provisions from Earth, John was a happy, happy man even though it was the concentrated stuff that was cloyingly sweet and just a little too sticky and just a little wrong...

Standing in line for breakfast, he ponders this as his hand passes over the orange juice. John's not sure if the citrus will make it all the way through his system...but he's just not taking any chances (and he'll be damned if he'll put himself or Rodney through a scene where they have to explain to Carson that Rodney had an allergic reaction to John's semen...).

Rodney grins at him, his secret, wicked little grin that lets John know that he will be rewarded for his sacrifice later.

Possibly several times.

The sacrifice is worth it.

*****  
Although, despite his best intentions, sometimes John just _forgets_!

Rodney, seated on the edge of a bed in the infirmary amazingly looks like a recalcitrant six year old as he studies the wall like it's going to save him. Hives glaring brightly on his too pale skin and peeking out of the neck of his blue shirt only add to the image of a forlorn child.

John suddenly finds his shoes very, very interesting.

Carson, putting down the Bendryl syringe with a hollow *thump*, stares at Rodney dumbfounded.  
"Rodney! What in the HELL possessed you to think you could go around drinking orange juice!? Just because we're in a different galaxy doesn't mean you can go around ignoring allergies!"

Rodney, still staring at the wall hard, just lets out a pained *meep* in response.

John, bless him, takes the fall, "Um, Carson, he didn't drink the juice....I did."

It takes a full ten seconds of stunned silence before Carson lets out "oh..."  
and with the epiphany comes another "OH!" before he turns bright red and has to excuse himself from the room.

Yep, John will be paying for this for days, _weeks_ even, but he'll never, _ever_ forget about the orange juice again!  
fini

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=9153>  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John _used_ to like orange juice.

  
[Juiced](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=9153) by [Crownglass39](http://www.wraithbait.com/viewuser.php?uid=1382)  


  
Summary: John _used_ to like orange juice.  
Categories: Slash Pairings > McKay/Sheppard Characters:  Rodney McKay  
Genres:  Established Relationship, Humour  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  2 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 608 Read: 4835  
Published: 07 Oct 2006 Updated: 25 Mar 2007 

2: Carson's Reaction by Crownglass39

Rodney, seated on the edge of a bed in the infirmary amazingly looks like a recalcitrant six year old as he studies the wall like it's going to save him. Hives glaring brightly on his too pale skin and peeking out of the neck of his blue shirt only add to the image of a forlorn child.

John suddenly finds his shoes very, very interesting.

Carson, putting down the Bendryl syringe with a hollow *thump*, stares at Rodney dumbfounded.

"Rodney! What in the HELL possessed you to think you could go around drinking orange juice!? Just because we're in a different galaxy doesn't mean you can go around ignoring allergies!"

Rodney, still staring at the wall hard, just lets out a pained *meep* in response.

John, bless him, takes the fall, "Um, Carson, he didn't drink the juice....I did."

It takes a full ten seconds of stunned silence before Carson lets out "oh..." and with the epiphany comes another "OH!" before he turns bright red and has to excuse himself from the room.

This story archived at <http://www.wraithbait.com/viewstory.php?sid=9153>  



End file.
